1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of security locking systems and, more particularly, to a padlock receiver system adapted for new manufacture or retrofit to ammunition cans employing the preexisting aperture and latching mechanism of the can to allow securing the ammunition can with a lock to prevent access to stored ammunition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ammunition cans are readily available as surplus items or from various manufacturers. Typically, the can is of a standard design having a rectangular case with a hinged lid and a clamp lever engaging the lid opposite the hinge. Such ammunition cans usually do not have a locking mechanism to prevent entry into the can. Various locking mechanisms have been employed to lock ammunition cans including a standard hinged hasp arrangement which can be mounted with one element on the clamp lever and the mating hasp on the side of the can below the seated position of the clamp lever. This requires drilling of multiple holes for mounting of the elements on the clamp and side and often does not create a secure closure when locked.
Alternatively, bar clamp arrangements such as that marketed by Amherst Drop Zone, Inc. Hadley, Mass. attempt to lock the clamp lever with a bar attached in a cantilevered fashion from one end. Such devices may permit excessive play in the “locked” clamp lever allowing the clamp lever to be forced open without disengaging the lock.
It is therefore desirable to provide a locking mechanism which is easily retrofitted to existing ammunition cans without requiring excessive modification or drilling of mating holes on the can.
It is further desirable that the installed locking mechanism be secure to avoid disengagement of the locking mechanism.